This is Me!
by HunHan's Baby
Summary: Luhan itu cewek brandal yang dipaksa feminim oleh Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun cuma buat satu hal yang bakaln nentuin kelangsungan hidup Luhan, duh sebenernya ga terlalu penting, tapi BaekSoo si pendramatisir keadaan! / HunHan! GS!


"Aigooo, kemarin kan sudah dijarin, seharusnya kamu nurut", Kyungsoo membuka gulungan rambut Luhan yang lebih pantas disebut 'ijuk' dari pada rambut, rambut panjang yang selalu Luhan gulung keatas dengan asal, pasalnya Luhan tidak ingin terlambat hanya dengan berlama lama menata rambutnya.

Kalau Kyungsoo sudah mengomentari rambutnya, sebentar lagi pasti akan datang...

"ASTAGA LUHAAANNNN! KAN EYELINER KEMARIN UDAH GUE PINJEMIN, KENAPA GA DIPAKEK?!"

Baekhyun...

"Pls guys, kalian terlalu berlebihan, gue ga suka makek semua yang kalian rekomendasikan ke gue, itu menjijikkan", Luhan sedikit menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan hendak melarikan diri dari semua yang akan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lakukan padanya, tapi dengan sigap, Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Luhan langsung menekan bahu Luhan untuk kembali duduk, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mendorong Luhan ke senderan kursi untuk tetap duduk.

"Denger, kalo lo kayak gini terus, siapa yang bakal mau sama cewek kayak lo? Cewek urakan yang tomboy dan nakal, cowok pasti lari!", ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar tutup eyeliner yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Astaga Baek, ini namanya keren!", Luhan sengaja sedikit menekan kata kata keren pada akhirnya.

"TIDAK! ITU NAMANYA URAKAN!", Baekhyun melotot tidak suka kearah Luhan, "Sekarang cepat lihat keatas"

Tidak ingin membuat temannya marah lagi, Luhan langsung memandangi atap kelasnya seperti orang bodoh, sedangkan Baekhyun memasangkan eyeliner pada garis mata bawah Luhan.

"Awww! Kyungsoo-ah! Kau menarik rambutku!"

"Hehe, mian.."

"Aduh aduh, bentaarrr.. mata gue pedihhh..."

"Y-yaaakkk Luhannnn! Jangan menangissss! Eyelinernyaaaaa... tidaakkkkk"

"Aduh mata gueeee... huwaaaa"

.

.

.

Tittle: This is me!

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

.

.

.

"Ubah ekspresimu, jangan selalu terlihat garang, cobalah untuk tersenyum... contohnya seperti ini", Kyungsoo mempraktekkan senyum love-shaped nya pada Luhan, "Lalu berjalan lah dengan anggun, jangan seperti preman!"

Luhan memilih mengacuhkan teman satu angkatan -dan sialnya satu kelas dengannya itu, Luhan masih memainkan game di handphone yang sedang digenggamnya tersebut.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Perhatikan Kyungsoo jika ia sedang menjelaskan! Pabo-ah!", Baekhyun merampas handphone yang dipegang Luhan dengan kejinya, lalu setelahnya Luhan dibuat terdiam karena menurut Luhan, sekarang Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi kalian ingin aku tersenyum seperti Kyungsoo? Seperti ini?", Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar -sangat lebar!, sehingga memperlihatkan giginya -dan plus gusinya.

"Astaga Luhan! Kenapa kau seperti ini?", Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Itu senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah ku lihat"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu beranjak keluar kelas, Luhan ingin pergi dari siksaan ke'feminiman' yang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

Saat keluar kelas, Luhan bisa melihat Tao sedang bermain basket dengan Kris dan juga Kai, Luhan jadi tertarik ingin mengikuti jejak mereka, jadi Luhan dengan setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga dari kelasnya -di lantai 3 dengan tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah Kyungsoo", Luhan memanggil Kyungsoo dari ujung tangga ke arah Kyungsoo yang berada sekitar 10 meter darinya, Luhan memang mengerikan!

Biarkan author jelaskan penampilan Luhan saat ini, dengan rambut yang diikat messy bun dan eyeliner yang tak begitu tebal membingkai mata indah Luhan, Luhan tlihat sangat perfect jika saja sepatu kets yang dipakainya diganti dengan sepatu flat yang sedikit anggun.

Mari kembali ke cerita...

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai 3 menuju ke kantin yang berada dibelakang gedung kelas 11, Luhan memang sangar, tapu ia juga pendiam, jadi saat mereka melewatk lantai 2, Baekhyun tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu juga.

"Sudah ku kira dia akan terpesona, hahaha"

Baekhyun tertawa licik dan setelahnya ia memberi kode pada Kyungsoo -entah apa arti dari kode tersebut, yang Luhan tau, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan perjalannya dengan Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah memisah entah kemana ia pergi, Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka sehingga ia pasrah saja ketika ditarik ke kantin oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

"Sepertinya sih sudah, tinggal menunggu si albino"

"Huwaa ini mengerikan, bagaimana jika Luhan mengamuk? Bagaimana jika Luhan dimarahi pelatih? Bagaimana jika Luhan melepas tataan rambutnya? Bagaimana jika Luhan menghapus eyelinernya? Bagaima-"

"Berhentilah Kyung! Kau membuatku sakit telinga"

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao, Kai, dan juga Chanyeol sedang berada diatas pohon mangga yang terletak disamping taman yang mereka rencanakan menjadi tempat bertemunya Luhan dan Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Biar saya jelaskan...

Jadi gini, Luhan itu naksir dengan Sehun yang satu angkatan dengannya di club basket maupun ditingkat sekolah -mereka sama sama kelas 10, tapi karena Luhan yang tomboy, teman teman Luhan -Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tidak akan yakin jika Sehun akan balas suka sama Luhan jika penampilannya seperti itu, jadi mereka 'sedikit' mengubah kebiasaan Luhan yang sangat tomboy itu menjadi lebih feminim lagi..

Jadi akhirnya bakalan ditentuin disini, soalnya Sehun sama Luhan bakalan ditemuin disini...

"Aduuhh, Baekhyun mana sih?!", Luhan menggerutu sebal sambil perlahan melepaskan kepangan yang Kyungsoo kuncirkan untuknya dan menggantinya dengan ikatan rambut yang selalu ia pakai, menggulungnya asal keatas dan menguncirnya dengan karet kabel hitam yang selalu dibawanya.

Lalu Luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku kemejanya dan menggunakannya sebagai cermin untuknya melihat hasil polesan eyeliner yang dipakaikan Baekhyun pada matanya, setelah dikira cukup, Luhan memasukkan kembali handphonenya pada saku kemejanya.

"Jadi ini cewek berandal yang mendadak feminim dan jadi incaran seluruh cowok disekolah?"

Luhan sontak membalikkan badannya menghadap sesorang yang -sepertinya tengah meremehkannya, Luhan hendak berteriak dan menjotos muka si pelaku jika saja itu buka Oh Sehun...

"MWO?! Aku dipaksa kau tau! Ingat! DIPAKSA", Luhan berteriak marah didepan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dilipat dideoan dadanya, Luhan benar ttg semuanya, dia memang dipaksa.

"Ah begitu..", Sehun duduk dibangku yang tersedia dibawah pohon mangga -yang ditempati oleh ChanBaek, KrisTao dan KaiSoo, "kemari lah..", Sehun menepuk bagian kosong disampingnya, bermaksud mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

Dengan kasar, Luhan menghantamkan pantatnya dikursi panjang tersebut.

Sehun berdiri tepat didepan Luhan yang sedang terduduk, Luhan menatap Sehun heran, 'apa yang akan dilakukan albino ini?' Batinnya

Tangan Sehun bergerak untuk menghapus eyeliner dan lipgloss yang tertempel di mata dan bibir Luhan, Luhan sedikit shock namun akhirnya ia sendiri menikmati sentuhan Sehun dibagian mata dan bibirnya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, aku lebih suka dengan Luhan yang berandal dan urakan, dari pada Luhan yang menjadi pribadi lain"

Luhan tersentak dengan pernyataan Sehun, dia benar.. hanya saja Luhan dipaksa! Ingat! Dipaksa!

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku dipaksa", Luhan bergumam sendiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Jja berdiri", Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, "dasar pendek"

"Yaakk! Kau menyuruhku berdiri hanya untuk mengataiku pendek?! Perbedaan tinggi kita tifak lebih dari 5 cm kau tau!"

"Kalau pendek yah mengaku saja, kurcaci"

"Dasar tiang! Aku tidak sependek itu!"

"Tapi sekarang kau pendek"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

BRUK.. BRAK.. KRETAKK..

terlihat 6 orang bagaikan buah durian jatuh terlentang ditanah dengan tidak elitnya

"Ahh... kalian menguntit?", ucap Sehun datar

"A-anio, kami tadi memanjat pohon mangga untuk mengambil buahnya, eh ada kalian jadi kami tonton saja"

"Itu sama saja Baekhyun-ah!", Luhan menyuarakan protesnya.

"Saranghaeyo"

"NDE?!", Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, dan KaiSoo sontak berteriak nyaring saat Sehun mengucapkan kata keramat tersebut entah pada siapa.

"Astaga, aku mengucapkannya untuk Luhan tapi kenapa kalian berenam yang menjawab dan lebih parahnya kalian kaget?"

"Nado Saranghaeyo"

"MWO?!", KrisTao, ChanBaek serta KaiSoo masih cengo dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ingin bermain basket?", Sehun menawarkan tangannya -untuk digandeng Luhan, yang pastinya akan diterima dgn senang hati oleh Luhan.

"Kajja", Luhan tetsenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

"YAK! MEREKA MENINGGALKAN KITA!"

"OH SEHUNNNN'

"YAAAAKKK XI LUHAN! PAJAK JADIANNYA MANAAAA?!"

"HUNHAAAAANNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, bantu aku melepaskan kunciran ku"

"Lakukan sendiri"

"Sehunaaa, pleaseeee"

"Ada imbalan"

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Pindahlah ke apartmentku"

"Andweeeee"

"Mau tidak?"

"Arraseo, aku akan pindah.."

.

.

.

A new real story of HunHan is abt to begin...

**END**


End file.
